onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Journal du Nouveau Monde (Annonces)/@comment-24360173-20140301152741
Le tome 73 sort bientôt au Japon, et les SBS ont déjà été leakés (pas encore traduits, mais ça ne saurait tarder). Les voici en image. Le nom des nains ont été révélés : Tonta Chief - Gancho Tonta Soldiers' Leader - Leo Vice Captains - Bonpa and Rambo Flying Squad - Kabu-san and Bian (Odd that only Kabu-san has an honorific) Other members - Flapper, Bobonpa (Bonpa's brother), Mousey, Nubon (or Newborn?), Beriini Recon Squad - Inbel, Cotton, Wicca, Bakusukon, Daikon Leo's Grandma - Gurabaa Les aliments que les mugis aiment le moins : Luffy: La tarte aux cerises du bar de Jaya (pas de raison particulière) Zoro: Chocolat (trop doux/sucré) Nami: Orangette (Elle veut manger les fruits tels qu'ils sont) ndlr : L'orangette c'est des morceaux d'orange trempés dans du chocolat Usopp: champignons (Quelle peut être la raison ?) ndlr : Quand il était gamin on a tenté de l'empoisonner avec des champignons (dit par Usopp à l'arc baratie) Sanji: Konnyaku, une sorte de gelée (Pas assez nutritif) Chopper: tout ce qui est épicé (Pas assez doux/sucré) Robin: Chewing-Gum (Car elle ne peut pas avaler) Franky: Marshmallows (pas assez solide) Brook: Citron (trop acide) Les noms et insultes que Zoro et Sanji utilisent l'un avec l'autre (Sanji a appelé Zoro 6 fois par son prénom alors que oro n'a jamais appelé Sanji par son prénom) : Zoro aappelé Sanji : 1) "Teme" enfoiré 16 fois 2) ""Omae" (rude) 11 fois 3) "Cuistot" 6 fois 4) "Baka" abruti 3 fois 5) les surnoms suivants deux fois: "Hey" "Ce gars" "ce batard" "Omee Omae mal prononcé" "abruti de cuistot" 10) les surnoms suivants une seule fois: "ce mec" "idiot de cuistot" "stupide enfoiré" "cuistot de merde" "incroyable sourcils" "ce" s'il parlait d'un objet "Ero-kappa" [ pervers+kappa (Kappa est un monstre du folklore japonais réputés pour être pervers] "Idiot" "stupide sourcils" "vrille" "sourcils vrillés" "Guru guru" tourbillon "Hoge-" sûr de la trad "Mr. saigne-du-pif" "cuistot empôté "saigne-du-pif-kun" Sanji a appelé Zoro: 1) "Teme" 33 fois 2) "Omae" 9 fois 3) 7 fois les surnoms suivants : "Omee" "Marimo" sorte d'algue 5) 6 fois les surnoms suivants "Zoro" "enfoiré de merde" 7) "cet enfoiré" 4 fois 8) "Ce mec" 3 fois 9) 2 fois les surnoms suivants : "Hey" "Baka" "sabreur stupide" 12) 1 fois les surnoms suivants : "Pseudo sabreur" "Roronoa Zoro" "sabreur de merde" "Marimo-kun" "abruti de sabreur" "enfoiré de paumé" "ce gars" "Cactus-kun" "Stupid musclehead" musclehead c'est quelqu'un qui "réfléchit avec les muscles", autrement dit qui n'a rien dans le crâne, tout dans les muscles "tête de marimo" "cet idiot" "Marimo man" "abruti de marimo" "mufle" "Algues" "sabreur marimo" "Zoro-kun" "ce" "marimo paumé" "le verdatre" Traduction de cette page : D:Dans le volume 71, on voit des bonbons tomber du sac de Robin. Serait-ce destiné à Chopper? Oda: Oui!!! Robin adore Chopper, donc elle amène toujours avec elle quelque chose que Chopper aime lorsqu'ils voyagent/se prommènent D: Hey Oda!!! Dans le volume 71, Luffy dit "Maroni n'est-ce pas" (en parlant à Bellamy je crois ou de Cricket, j'ai pas trop compris)? Il n'y a que de la bouffe dans la tête de Luffy? contrairement à moi, Je ne pense qu'aux femmes, tout comme Sanji. Et toi Oda ? Qu'est-ce qui occupe tes pensées? ODA: Je ne pense pas constamment aux femmes comme toi. J'ai plus souvent des reflexions sérieuses... Quand Luffy dit "Maroni-" il avait raison! Quand Luffy revoit Bellamy, il pense à lui (photo de Cricket) D: Salut (^ v ^) sans attendre je pose ma question. dans les chapitres 707 et 708, dans les gradins, une femme se cache le visage mais ne se cache pas les yeux. Qui est-elle ? Je veux connaître son nom ! Oda: hum, cette femme qui jette un coup d'oeil ? Cette femme des quartiers chics de Dressrosa Ouest ? Elle est juste timide, rien de plus.. Source : apforums.net trouvés en anglais, traduits à la va-vite par mes soins Je posterais les autres SBS au fur et à mesure qu'ils l'auront traduits sur APforums